


Give Me a Shot

by Masterless



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Brief Sex, But Not Much, M/M, T talk, shots, tw: needles, tw: tiny amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: With a growing sense of apprehension, Matteo watched as David lined the needle up with the cleaned patch on his leg, and plunged it into the soft skin of his thigh. Matteo flinched slightly, but David didn’t even seem phased by it. When he withdrew the needle, a tiny drop of blood followed, but David just covered it with a plaster and packed away the rest of his stuff, placing the used syringe into a container marked with “Sharps!” written in David’s steading hand.





	Give Me a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I am no expert on anything to do with transgender individuals, so if I get anything wrong, please, please tell me.

Matteo and David were hanging out with the boys when David’s phone alarm went off. One sharp tone, then silence, but Matteo recognized it. It happened once a week and then David would vanish for a few minutes, but when he came back, nothing was different. He knew it wasn’t a reminder to take any pills, like the daily reminder on his own phone, because it only happened on Wednesdays. So Matteo let David get up from the sofa and walk away for a few minutes, coming back after only a short while to reclaim his seat. Matteo thought about asking, but he didn’t know if it was something David wanted to share in front of the boys, so he didn’t. He could wait until they were alone.

Only thing was, they never seemed to be alone when it happened. The boys were over, or they were having dinner with the girls, or they were watching tv with Hans and Linn. They were never alone on Wednesday evenings, and it started to frustrate Matteo. He just wanted to know what it was that David did in those few minutes alone, but he didn’t want to pry into anything. It wasn’t until, a month later, that they were completely by themselves in the apartment. Hans was visiting his parents for the week, Linn was doing a semester abroad in Norway, and Mia had just moved in with Alex. They were taking advantage of the silence, starting the day with breakfast in bed, eating Matteo’s famous chocolate chip waffles, reveling in the summer sun that was filtering through the curtains. They had installed an AC unit in the window a few weeks ago, so it was comfortably cool in the room. Matteo liked it cold, it meant he could bundle up in his bed and sleep under his piles of blankets. They were both learning to appreciate the little things in their lives, just like Matteo’s therapist had told them to do, like the soft duvet on Matteo’s bed, the silken sheets. David loved seeing Matteo appreciate the little things.

They had spent most of the day in bed, mapping each other’s bodies with fingers, palms, and mouths. Matteo learned that David was really sensitive on the inside of his knees, and not in a getting turned on kind of way, but in a laughing his ass off kind of way. Matteo knew he had to taken advantage of it someday. Their touches, soft and undemanding, turned hot and wanting as the sun moved across the sky. David’s skilled fingers found their way down the back of Matteo’s boxers, but Matteo removed them almost as soon as he felt them, because he wanted to make David feel good. He kissed down David’s neck, stopping to nibble slightly at his collar bone, continuing down David’s chest, leaving a long, closed mouth kiss on his sternum, down his stomach, and right to the hem of his boxers.

“May I?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” David panted.

So down they went, and down Matteo went. David spread his legs and bent them at the knees, opening himself up in an incredibly vulnerable way. Matteo felt that way every time David went down on him, at least. Matteo hated feeling vulnerable, except when it came to David. He would rip open his chest if that was what David asked of him.

Shaking his head to clear it of that rather morbid thought, Matteo kissed the inside of David’s right thigh and went about his business. Kissing and licking and sucking, Matteo knew from the gasps getting louder and louder and the quivering of David’s thighs that he was close. David started to pull at his hair, telling him to stop, but Matteo looked up for a moment, shook his head, and went back.

“But what about you?” David asked, his voice coming out breathy.

Matteo held up his right hand which had previously be shoved down the front of his boxers before promptly returning it to its place. David laughed, but it was cut off by a long moan as Matteo started to lick him again.

“Fuck….” David moaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Matteo nodded. The hand in his hair grew almost painfully tight and David groaned loudly, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall, and suddenly, awfully, his phone alarm went off.

“Fuck,” David panted.

“Ignore it,” Matteo said. “Please?”

David sat up, shaking his head, and sighed. “I can’t. I have a schedule in place, I can’t just ignore it.”

“Well…” Matteo wiped his left hand across his mouth. “Can’t it wait for another few minutes?”

Snorting, David raised an eyebrow. “Just long enough for you to cum?”

“Yeah?”

Gesturing for him to shuffle forwards, David took Matteo’s hand from his shorts and replaced it with his own. “You’re not even using lube?”

“I had other things on my mind.”

David removed his hand and shook his head again. “How about this? I do what I have to do, and then you can fuck me instead?”

Matteo nodded. “That works for me.”

With another laugh, David got up from the bed and walked over the Matteo’s desk, opening the drawer he’d claimed as his own, and brought out a box. His eyes flickered to Matteo, who was watching him with unashamed curiosity, and sat back down on the bed.

“What’s that?” Matteo asked.

“My T.” David smiled. “Wanna watch?”

Matteo nodded. "So this is what you sneak off to do once a week?"

Chuckling and nodding, David opened the box, pulling out various packages and a small vial of something and putting them down on the bed. “The only thing is that I ask you to not touch anything, okay?”

“Okay.”

Nodding to himself, David picked up the first small package that he’d pulled out. Ripping it open, a wave of alcohol smell assaulted Matteo’s senses, and he scrunched his nose. He watched as David cleaned a patch on the side of his right thigh with an alcohol wipe before placing it back into the packet and ripping open another one. He cleaned the top of the little vial before placing back on to the bed very carefully. He picked up a long, thin sterile packet and gently wiggled it near one end.

“What are you doing?” Matteo asked.

“The pharmacy where I pick up my needles always gives me really small gage needles,” David explained. “So I have to take the head off because it’s too thin and breaks easily, and I don’t want the broken tip of a needle in my T.” He replaced the head with another, almost identical one, at least it seemed so to Matteo. “This one, you see, has a bigger gage, so it’ll go into the vial and won’t break.”

Matteo watched as David inserted the needle into the vial and pulled the plunger up, filling the syringe with the liquid. David grunted in frustration as a small air bubble popped up into it. He depressed the plunger and started again, this time getting a satisfying shot. He smiled at Matteo and showed him the syringe.

“That’s the amount I take,” he said. “I started on a lower dose, but this is the highest dose they can prescribe.”

“Nice,” Matteo said, squinting at it. “But… there’s air in it again.”

“I know.” David unscrewed the head and screwed on the one he’d taken off before, when it was still in the packaging. “Now I need the small gage needle, because injecting myself with the other one would be a bitch.” He depressed the plunger until a small bead of moisture appeared at the tip. “There, now the air is out.”

With a growing sense of apprehension, Matteo watched as David lined the needle up with the cleaned patch on his leg, and plunged it into the soft skin of his thigh. Matteo flinched slightly, but David didn’t even seem phased by it. When he withdrew the needle, a tiny drop of blood followed, but David just covered it with a plaster and packed away the rest of his stuff, placing the used syringe into a container marked with “Sharps!” written in David’s steading hand.

“I don’t think I’d be able to do that,” Matteo said. “To inject myself.”

David shrugged. “You don’t know what you’re able to do until you need to do it.” He smiled. “I used to hate needles, I passed out whenever they needed to draw blood or give me a vaccine at the doctors office. When I first went to the clinic to get my shots, though, I stayed fully conscious because this was something I needed to survive. I need this, so I do this.”

Matteo nodded. “Like insulin.”

David frowned, confused but amused. “What?”

“It’s like insulin. You’d still be you without it, but it would negatively impact your health.”

“I guess.”

With a smile, Matteo kissed David’s bare shoulder. “I’m really happy for you. Thank you for letting me watch.”

David smiled back and pulled him in for a kiss, carefully slipping his legs around the box and around to straddle Matteo’s hips.

“Now,” he said. “I believe you said you’d fuck me, Mr. Florenzi.”

“Yes, please, Mr. Schreibner.”


End file.
